Bella Traición
by Miru Mangetsu
Summary: Song-Fic. Gin x Matsumoto. // Donde hubo un error,hubo traicion. Donde hubo odio,hubo amor. Donde hubo muerte,hubo esperanza.Donde estuviste tu,estuve yo. Un canto hermoso,el canto de un angel. El rostro manchado de sangre,los ojos cubiertos de lagrimas.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Tite Kubo-sama *-*!  
-La cancion tampoco es mia e_e! Es de Belinda.

----------

**Bella Traición:**

----------

Dos meses después de la traición a manos de Aizen Sosuke, Ichimaru Gin y Kaname Tosen…

**Rangiku Matsumoto POV' **

Ya han pasado dos meses… ¡Cuánto tiempo!... Si, mucho tiempo, mucho tiempo desde que me traicionaste…

**Ya no quiero verlo otra vez,  
mi alma esta partida en dos por ti,  
no me importa el fuego en el que ardo hoy,  
dicen que estoy enferma de amor,  
que me levanto  
y vuelvo a caer por ti cada vez que te apareces frente a mí**

Ya no quiero volver a verte. Me has traicionado. No te importe… nadie te importo. Ni siquiera tu teniente, al que dejaste como si fuese NADA. Kira no es nada, es un poco tímido (¿Un poco?) pero no es un mal chico, juro que te hubiese seguido hasta el fin del mundo, pero lo dejaste al igual que a mi… ¿Por qué no me llevaste contigo? ¿Es que acaso no valgo nada para ti, Gin?

Dejaste mi alma partida en dos. Una parte quiere irse corriendo por ti, abrazarte y llorar como una loca. Pero la otra parte esta aquí, en el Gotei 13, con mi capitán y con mis amigos. No se que hacer. No se si morirme de un traicionero amor o quemarme en las entrañas mas profundas del Infierno. No se que debo hacer…

En el pasado… si me hubieses dicho ''Ven conmigo, Rangiku'' yo hubiese aceptado sin rechistar. Pero ahora, si me lo hubieses propuesto, no se que habría hecho: si apuñalarte por la espalda o correr a tus brazos.

Muchos no conocen nuestra historia. Es mas, nadie la conoce. Solo tú y yo. Nadie mas… Me gustaría que supieran lo que ciento por ti… me gustaría que sepan cuanto te amo… Se reirían de mi, ¿No? Una Shinigami como yo; proclamada la más hermosa de todo el Seireitei, enamorada de un hombre con una sonrisa terrorífica a los ojos de los demás. Una combinación muy rara, pero no importa.

Cada vez que tu recuerdo se hace presente en mí. Mi corazón se derrumba, mi mente y alma le siguen la corriente y se caen con mi lamentable motor de vida. Todas las fotografías, todos los recuerdos, todos los regalos, todos los momentos… todas las cosas que hicimos juntos de niños se amontonan entre el deber y el sentimiento. Soy un debate latente…

**Porque sin ti no hay camino  
ni destino estoy perdida,  
porque sin ti no me importan los  
minutos ni los días,  
porque sin ti no hay presente ni futuro sálvame,  
de esta bella traición que mato mi ilusión**

… Pero de algo estoy segura. Sin ti no hay vida o rumbo para mí. No hay futuro, no hay presente ni pasado. Sin ti estoy perdida. Pérdida y nadie más que tú me puedes rescatar.

No me importa el tiempo que paso llorando en silencio. No me importan los días que pase en vela pensando un porque a lo que hiciste.

…No me importa nada…

Quiero que vuelvas. Que vuelas a mí y me lleves a tu lado. Ven, Sálvame, por favor…

…

Pido una imposible, ¿No? Se que todo termino. Se que debo atenerme a las consecuencias de que yo también habré cometido errores garrafales, pero... tu traición…

No me importa lo que le hiciste a la Sociedad de Almas, ni me importa lo que le hiciste a Kira (Bueno, un poco si) Lo único que me importa es lo que me hiciste a mi, me traicionaste… me mataste…

---

Gin Ichimaru POV'

**Perdona si me olvido de ti,  
lo siento si agote la ilusión,  
no me importa el juramento que te di,  
me dicen que todo termino,  
que solo eres una canción de ayer,  
un suspiro que en el aire se quedo**

No tuve tiempo de pedirte perdón como es debido.

A puesto a que en este momento debes estar pensando que me olvide de ti, que te use todo este tiempo y que todo lo que vivimos juntos fue nada, déjame decirte… que estas pensando mal. Tú eres mi todo y el todo por lo que lucho y vivo. Tú eres la razón por la que estoy aquí. De un modo u otro íbamos a terminar así… y lo sabíamos, los dos. Yo nada mas me fui para no herirte, pero creo que no hice las cosas bien, ¿No?

Eh desechado un futuro contigo. Una vida. Un futuro. Un amor. Un sentimiento. Eh desechado todo, ¿Por qué? No lo se, ni siquiera yo estoy seguro de lo que hago. ¿Qué hago en un mundo blanco? ¿Qué hago aquí? Todos son seres obscuros y negros… Ninguna de las personas que habitan en este palacio es similar a mí o es un objeto de conversación larga o interesante… A quien engaño, nadie es interesante aquí.

…Recuerdo promesas… promesas que no cumplí. También debes creer que no valen nada para mí. Una vez más, te equivocas.

Aizen me dice que soy un guerrero, una herramienta. Y que como tal herramienta no necesito absurdos sentimientos como el amor o la piedad, solo necesito una espada y ganas de matar y servir a mi señor. Yo lo miro como se le mira a un loco, aunque la egocéntrica de mi capitán va más allá de comprender mi mirada. Todos creen que es un loco sin sentido que solo quiere la conquista mundial, yo obviamente no soy la excepción. A veces no entiendo porque estoy a su lado… mmm...… debe ser eso, si, no hay otra explicación, talvez fue eso lo que me llevo a quedarme con Aizen.

Ese ''eso'' es que el me brindo su confianza, que no me miro como un bicho raro a pesar de cómo soy. Para Aizen, no soy un bicho raro; puede que lo sea, pero aun así me trata como si fuese una persona común y corriente.

¡Oh, Ran-chan! ¿Qué será de ti? Has de pensar que soy una persona terrible, un sin corazón, un desalmado, una bestia… un ser horrible en pocas palabras. No quiero imaginarme lo que piensan los demás… pero solo me importas tú.

No eres una persona pasajera para mi, eres todo lo que me da ganas de vivir.

Como no entiendo el porque te deje.

**Porque sin ti no hay camino  
ni destino estoy perdida,  
porque sin ti no me importan los  
minutos ni los días,  
porque sin ti no hay presente ni futuro sálvame,  
de esta bella traición que mato mi ilusión**

Estoy perdido sin ti. Te extraño como no te haces una mera idea. Todo lo que quería era un futuro… a tu lado. Parece que lo eh perdido todo. Eh perdido todo lo que amaba por un error más que grave.

El tiempo pasa lento.

Los días son años.

Las horas son semanas.

Todo se vuelve lento; sin sentido. No hay nada que me pueda hacer dejar de pensar.

Espero el día en que aparezcas en este oscuro lugar. Espero el día en que vengas por mí; sea para matarme o para llorar.

Espero que me salves de la oscuridad a la que me eh inducido. Esperare hasta ese momento…

…Maldito Aizen que me separo de ti… Maldita traición a la que me ligué sin pensar las consecuencias…. Maldito todo…

---

Gin Ichimaru & Rangiku Matsumoto POV'

**Donde estarás cuando mis labios te buscan?  
Y donde estará el sueño tan dulce que era de los dos?  
Fuiste mi bella traición!!**

¿Dónde estas?

¿Por qué no estamos juntos como en el pasado?

Me fui de tu lado, por un simple trabajo. Empiezo a odiar al Seireitei aun más.

Mis labios te buscan, mi cuerpo te busca, mis brazos te necesitan. Yo te necesito.

¿Por qué nos dejamos? Todo por esa traición… como lo odio…

---

Rangiku Matsumoto POV'

**Porque sin ti no hay camino  
ni destino estoy perdida,  
porque sin ti no me importan los  
minutos ni los días,  
porque sin ti no hay presente ni futuro sálvame,  
de esta bella traición que mato mi ilusión**

Sin ti estoy muerta… no tengo un motivo para seguir viviendo. ¿Gin, donde estas? ¿Por qué me dejaste? ¿Por qué no me llevaste contigo? Vuelve… por favor…

…

Batalla de Karakura. Hoy

-Cuanto tiempo… Ran-chan. –Me dijiste, con una triste sonrisa.-

-Si, mucho tiempo, Gin. –Te conteste, ahogando un suspiro de dolor.-

La batalla termino. Tu sobreviviste, no se como. Estabas en frente mío. Mi Taicho, Kira, Momo, Renji, todos estaban a mis espaldas, mirándome como te trataba, mirando mi próximo movimiento…

-¿Vienes? –Me extendiste la mano, raramente con tus ojos abiertos, mostrándome tus hermosos ojos rojos como la sangre. Tu cara era diferente, ya no había rastro de tu sonrisa zorruna, en cambio, la sustituiste por una verdadera sonrisa. Me cautivaste.-

Sonreí. Mire a mi capitán, el cual me miraba absorta. Le dirigí una sonrisa. El me sonrío luego de un tiempo, entendiendo lo que dije…

-¡Claro! –te grite. Las lágrimas me bajaban por la cara.-

Corrí hasta llegar a ti, a pesar de mi mortal herida.

Te abrasé con fuerza mortífera, casi airándote al suelo. Sentí tus brazos corresponder. Te mire, llorando.

-Ahora, ''juntos por siempre'' –me dijiste las palabras que mas me marcaron en mi vida.-

-Si, juntos por y para siempre. –

Sellamos el ''tratado'' con un beso…

…

Al final. Tu traición trajo algo bueno. Nos dimos cuenta de nuestros errores, tú volviste y yo me entregue a ti; a lo que sentía sin más miedo.

Finalmente… fue una bella traición, porque al final, volviste.

---

Bueno

No me odien T_T este es el tercer Song-Fic que escribo en mi vida… creo que me quedo lindo, ¿No? xD

En lo personal me encanta esta pareja (Mas Ichimaru x3) Y también me encanta Belinda, y vi la letra de la canción perfecta para ellos dos owo espero que les guste. Ya saben si gusto un review, pliss owo

Se aceptan: tomatazos, bates de beisbol, amenazas de muerte, review, amenazas con fulminar mi pc (? esta no, pliss T_T) y... no se que mas pero se acepta X3

Bye ~


End file.
